Semiconductor optoelectronic devices contribute to data transmission and energy conversion along with the advance of technology. For example, the semiconductor optoelectronics devices are applicable to various systems such as the optical fiber communication, optical storage, and military system. In general, a process of forming semiconductor optoelectronic devices comprises steps of providing wafers, growing epitaxial layers, growing thin films, photolithography and etching.
In the mentioned processes, growing epitaxial layers are generally carried out by a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) system or a molecular beam epitaxy (MBE) system, wherein the CVD system is preferred in the semiconductor industry because of its higher production rate than the MBE system. A susceptor for holding wafers is used during a process of growing epitaxial layers in the CVD system. During the process of growing epitaxial layers, deposits accumulate on a surface of the susceptor. After several cycles, the deposits need to be removed to prevent from degrading the quality of the epitaxial layers. One of the methods for removing the deposits is to strike the surface of the susceptor so as to result in peeling the outermost surface off along with the deposits. However, such a method leads to a damage of the surface of the susceptor and to a reduction in the thickness of the susceptor, and thus the susceptor can not be re-used in consideration of the quality of the epitaxial layers. As a result, the susceptor expense is considerable. Another method for removing the deposits is to bake the susceptor for a period of time, such as about 8 hours. However, when baking the susceptor, the susceptor can not be used for growing epitaxial layers and thus the productivity is significantly reduced.